


Haunted House

by PiDanSeven



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mcdanno
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny和Steve一起去了鬼屋，但又不是听起来的那么一回事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

Danny并不相信鬼神。

但是他现在信了。

Danny郁闷地拉开车门坐进副驾驶，叹了口气：“好了，你现在可以唱那首歌了。”Steve耸肩：“什么？”

“就是那首，怎么唱来着？‘我早就告诉过你了’？”

Steve笑起来：“也许下次你可以试着遵守这个岛上的一些规则？”

“你这是什么意思？我哪里没有遵守了，我可是这个岛上的执法人员！”Danny又开始手舞足蹈。Steve一边发动车往总部开去，一边接话：“Danno，我不是那个意思，我是说，下次你听我的话就好了。”

“哇哦，大兵，认真的吗？你们海豹队员是不是都一个脾气？每个人都得听他的，不准有别的意见。”Danny越说越生气，“我就知道没有什么鬼神，那个该死的流浪汉，就这么砸了我的车！还两次！两次，Steve！”

Steve看着搭档又恢复了平常的样子，偶尔插进去辩解道“不是大兵，是海军。这俩很不一样。”但更多时候他只是掌控着方向盘，看着前方的路，听着Danny在他旁边抱怨几乎所有的事情。

他真的很喜欢和Danny搭档，他也真的很喜欢Danny。

这次的案件他们追踪嫌疑人来到了游乐园，嫌疑人装扮成小丑引诱孩子到无人处然后绑架，两对心碎的父母将希望全寄托在了FIVE-0身上。

Steve走进游乐园，目光扫视着人群：“Chin，嫌疑人的住所有什么发现？”“暂时没有发现可以藏匿孩子的地方，我和Kono再找找。”

Danny看着他左边坐在旋转木马上的小男孩开口道：“也许这个周末我可以带Grace过来玩，你说呢？”

“听起来很不错。”Steve看向Danny所看的方向，不由想到Danny陪着Grace出现在那的情景。

“Steve，他在那！”Danny拔出了枪，向着旋转木马后面跑去。Steve跟上他，一群小孩围在一个小丑身边看他吹气球。

“FIVE-0！不准动！离开那群孩子！”

闻言小丑停下动作，转身飞跑。Steve听到前面的Danny抱怨了一声：“又来？”

两人一前一后地追着嫌疑人，这时Danny大喊：“他朝鬼屋跑去了！你去后面堵他！”Steve回应他一个眼神，两人默契地散开准备包围嫌疑人。

好在小丑的造型非常显眼，Steve看着他跑进了鬼屋，紧跟着他从另一个入口跑了进去。

值得一提的是这个游乐园的鬼屋做得十分逼真，若有若无的灯光，偶尔出现的哭声，还有不仔细看就发现不了的藏在暗处的道具。如果是吓小孩子的话那就太过了，Steve突然分神想，吓吓Danny倒是不错。可怜的Danny被遛狗的老太太吓得从公寓搬走，并且在他家睡了两天沙发才搬去酒店。

突然他听到了Danny的声音：“嘿你这个混蛋！站住！”接着是两个人摔倒在地的声音，Steve赶紧跑过去，Danny已经压制住了小丑，正在铐他。

“Chin，有发现孩子们吗？”Steve接起了电话，示意准备往外走的Danny停下，随后跟进来的两个警员先一步带了小丑回总部。

“我们在房子旁边发现了一个山洞，两个孩子都没事，已经通知了医疗人员。”

“干得好，我们已经抓到了小丑，HPD的人正把他带回去。”Steve向Danny挑眉，示意孩子们已经安全救出，Danny点点头。

Steve挂掉了电话，和Danny一起往外走去。

屋子隔绝了外面的所有声音，只剩下他俩的鬼屋静悄悄的。Steve看了看仍然鬼气森森的屋子，率先开口：“说起来Danny，你打算带Grace来鬼屋玩吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？这会吓坏她的。”说着前方地上应景地滚落出一个骷髅头。

“对于小孩子来说的确是。”Steve几乎是迫不及待地问出下面这句话，“所以你害怕这个吗？”

“你到底在想什么？我怎么会害怕这些骗小孩的东西！不过是一个黑暗的房子，一点恐怖的音乐，还有一些乱七八糟的拙劣的道具。”Steve转过去看他，发现Danny躲开了他的目光，正看向旁边被血溅满的墙。

前海豹队员不由得微笑起来：“让我猜猜，肾上腺素的作用消退了？”

“不不不，绝对没有。我告诉过你了，我不信这一套的。什么鬼啊，神啊的。”Danny却不自觉地缩进了和Steve的距离，“这些都跟宗教崇拜一样，故弄玄虚。”语气中却少了那么点底气。

Steve点头：“对的，故弄玄虚。你可以挽着我的胳膊走。”果然Danny立刻炸了：“我拒绝，我才不是陪男朋友进鬼屋的小女生。”然后给了Steve一个大大的白眼。

“好吧，我只是申明下，你随时拥有害怕地挽着我走出去的权利。”Steve笑着说，“毕竟死掉的老太只跟你一个人说过话。”

“你真的要现在提起这个吗？Steve？都说了一定是什么人的恶作剧！恶作剧你知道吗！”Danny嚷道，努力用这套说辞说服着自己。

Steve投降：“好吧，我闭嘴行了吧。”于是真的不再发出一点声音。

Danny跟在他旁边走了两步，终于忍不住了：“你怎么走路都不出声？也都不喘气的？”刻意压低的声音让Steve想笑，又坚持着不开口。

Danny急了：“你现在可以说话了，Steve，难道你没发现吗，为什么进来的路这么短我们现在半天都没走出去？还有HPD的警员都走哪去了？”Danny还是压低着声音，仿佛怕被别的什么人听到。

Steve猛地停下脚步，Danny紧张起来环视四周，右手按上了别在腰间的枪。

“我们走了岔路，现在得绕一圈才能走到出口。”Steve告诉Danny。

“什么？真是了不起，这都能走错了！”得知没有情况后Danny放松下来：“现在我的工作手册上又多一条：【不要和Steve一起走进鬼屋。】”

所有的错都会归我。Steve想，接着发现Danny几乎已经是贴着他走了。“那现在怎么说，小超人，你分得清路线吗？”Danny问，Steve确认了一下，“没问题，虽然房子挺大，但我现在搞清楚路线了。”

“其实很多时候我都觉得你是另一个没被民众发现的超人，Steve。你会在晚上偷偷把内裤外穿去拯救世界吗？”

“你住在我家蛮长一段时间了。”

“又或者你是还没觉醒，或者已经觉醒了的哨兵？像是能在黑暗中看清事物的那种。”

“哨兵？那是什么？”Steve发现Danny已经开始处于话痨状态了，通常在他紧张或者低落的时候。

“啊，那是一个电视剧，”Danny来了精神，“回头你可以去看看。”接着开始向Steve讲起大概剧情。

走了一会突然Steve示意他安静：“你听到了吗？好像有小孩子的尖叫声？”

“什，什么？”Danny像咬了舌头，“我没听到，我没听到，Steve。”Danny确认道。

两人谨慎地往前走着，Danny似乎忘记了这是一个他刚刚才闯进来逮捕了一个疑犯的鬼屋，Steve甚至好像听到了Danny咚咚的心跳声。一定是Danny刚刚告诉他的那个电视剧影响到他了，Steve心想，感官增强的哨兵之类的东西。

尖叫声越来越近，Danny在Steve阻止前拔出了枪，猛地一步上前，直面了声源处。

“哇哦，我该夸老板是天才吗？”Danny用手枪戳了戳藏在翻倒柜子后面的迷你音响，还在间断地发出若有若无的尖叫声。

Steve摊了摊手。

Danny收回手枪，彻底放松下来：“还好不是另一个绑架小孩的变态。说真的，谁会在鬼屋里放小孩的尖叫声？”

“我不觉得那是小孩的尖叫。”

“特别是在两个警探刚抓了一个绑小孩的变态之后？”Danny完全没有理会Steve的怀疑。“也许该重新测评下游乐园老板的可信度？”

“这可不关他的事，Danny。”

“好吧，是该问问那个管鬼屋的。真是的，这种地方到底有什么存在的意义？让小姑娘吓得钻到男朋友怀里吗？”

“……”

“我的天，你该不会就是那种小男生吧？”

Steve撇撇嘴，“起码我的初恋是挺喜欢的。”

Danny瞪大眼睛，“我得让Grace远离像你这样的小男孩，”Danny继续说“用这种老土的，幼稚的手段，还企图占便宜……”

“嘿，一起来鬼屋哪里占便宜了？你不是还没躲到我怀里吗？”Steve打断了他，接着看到Danny露出了那种表情——完蛋了。

果然Danny一连串地嚷起来：“我没有害怕！见鬼的你哪只眼睛看出来的？超人了不起吗？哨兵了不起吗？不，你不准说话。”Danny摆摆手示意Steve闭嘴，“我都告诉你我不信这一套的，之前的事只是运气不好而已。Steve，看我的嘴型，我-不-怕-进-鬼-屋-，懂了吗？”Steve认真点头。上帝啊，快让他们走到出口吧，不然他会忍不住打晕Danny扛着他出去。

“明白就行，再说了，我们并不是一起来鬼屋玩的好吗？我们是追着疑犯来的！我绝对不想和你一起来游乐园玩，更不想和你来鬼屋。”Danny嘟囔道，直到Steve拍了拍他的肩示意他出口就在前方。

“终于出来了！”Danny松一口气，虽然外面已暮色深沉，但远离了那个压抑的地方实在让他开心。

他转过身去看着Steve：“走吧宝贝，我们还得去审犯人。”Steve冲着他一笑，跟上了他的脚步。

\-------------end-----------

**Author's Note:**

> 我还写了哨向AU的McDanno，有兴趣可以看一下


End file.
